


Sciles

by unclescar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclescar/pseuds/unclescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot story based on an episode of season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sciles

“Lydia kissed me and she liked it and so did I” Scott said tauntingly as he sat on the floor in his room, handcuffed to the radiator where Stiles left him. He knew Stiles was just outside in the hall and even with the bedroom door shut he knew Stiles could hear him. He continued to struggle to free himself, ignoring the pain and blood on his wrist and then it happened. The clouds cleared away and Scott was hit with the light from the full moon. He screamed at first but after he changed it became a growl and he continued to try and free himself. 

Suddenly his bedroom door opened and he saw the outline of somebody standing there and he growled and tried to lunge at the figure, his only thought was tearing into the flesh; he could practically taste their blood already and then the figure started to walk towards him slowly.

Something seemed to happen when the figure came closer; Scott stopped acting like a caged wild animal and just stared in disbelief. The figure was Stiles and he was completely naked and hard and just staring at him. Scott watched as Stiles knelt down on the floor, their eyes locked on each other. Scott only looked away when he felt Stiles pull his shoes off; he didn’t understand and looked back at Stiles but there was no change in his face, no expression just the same blank cold stare. 

The next thing Scott knew was that he was lying flat on his back because Stiles grabbed his feet and pulled him away from the radiator; his right arm stretched to its limit and he felt the pain of the handcuffs digging into his right wrist.

“Stiles what the hell are you doing?” he asked but Stiles said nothing, he just continued to stare at Scott as he unbuckled his belt and in one fluid motion had stripped Scott naked from the waist down.

“What the fuck are you doing” Scott demanded in a growly voice but again no response from Stiles. Scott was so preoccupied with all that was happening he was not aware of his own erection until he was stripped of his jeans and underwear. He tried to drag himself away both to get away from Stiles and to alleviate the pain in his wrist but Stiles had a tight grip on his ankles and he was shocked by his strength. Scott took a swing at him but couldn’t reach him, he tried to free his legs and kick at Stiles but it wasn’t working. He watched in stunned horror as Stiles put his head down and started sucking on his dick. 

Scott moaned and threw his head back, hitting it hard on the floor; he again tried to reach for Stiles and this time he could touch him but instead of clawing at him he just put his hand on the back of Stiles’ head and started moving his hips up and down. 

Why is Stiles doing this? Why am I enjoying this? Scott asked himself quietly but he had no answers. He opened his eyes and looked when Stiles stopped and watched as he squeezed something out of a tube into his hand and then Stiles grabbed his dick and started to coat it in the gel, it was cold at first but then started to get warm and Scott just looked at Stiles with his eyes wide. 

Just as he suspected Stiles moved up his body and positioned himself over Scott; he was too stunned to say anything or try to get away but the feeling if his engorged dick sliding inside of the tight warm body caused him to throw his head back and arch his back and howl. 

The wolf took over again and he looked at his friend growling and snarling at him and again he tried to swing at him with his free hand but Stiles grabbed his wrist and slammed his hand down on the floor, holding it there. 

“I’m gonna tear you to shreds for this Stiles” Scott said in a voice that even shocked him but Stiles had no reaction other than and wicked grin.

Stiles finally started to talk as he moved himself up and down on Scott’s shaft.

“Think about it Scott, we’ve been friends since we were kids. How many nights did I spend at your house sleeping in your bed with you and you doing the same at mine? It was only when we reached puberty that we stopped sleeping in the same bed because we were too embarrassed or ashamed we would see each other erections, a perfectly normal thing at that age. Or worse yet what if during the night we got too close together and felt each other’s erections and got the wrong impression? I’ve wanted Lydia since the third grade but I realize it’s never going to happen and you have Allison now but think about it Scott, you’re a werewolf and she is a werewolf hunter and killer. Even before you were bitten Scott you were always a good looking kid with a nice body, any girl could have fallen for you or taken an interest by none ever have, why do you think that is?”

“Because I was dumb enough to remain friends with a loser closet case like you?” Scott said angrily but deep down he knew he didn’t mean it, deep down he knew that Stiles was trying to prove was right, he loved him.

“Nice try Scott but do you think I never noticed you glancing at me in the showers after practice and games? Did you really think I didn’t see you staring at me while I got changed in the locker room? I saw you every time out of the corner of my eye Scott.” Stiles said as he continued he slow up and down movements. 

With one final yank, Scott was able to finally break the handcuffs and he sat up wrapping his arms around Stiles, bearing his fangs and growling at him and then he changed back to himself.

“You’re right” he said before he kissed Stiles on the mouth and he kissed him hard and then he rolled them both over and started slamming into Stiles hard and fast while Stiles grabbed hold of his own erection and started stroking himself off and with one final hard thrust, Scott shot his load into Stiles as Stiles came at the same time spraying all over himself. 

Sweating and out of breath they both looked at each other for a moment, “you’re my bitch now” Scott said.

“I always was” Stiles said and then he grabbed Scott by the back of the head and pulled him down to kiss him.


End file.
